We Belong Together
by anatomyfan
Summary: Quinn is trying to win Rachel back. Will she be successful?


**Well, I'm back with a new story. Of course I don't own glee blah blah blah, and I don't own the song We Belong Together blah blah blah. Anyway, any feed back about this story will be helpful. Enjoy!**

* * *

'What did I just do?' Quinn Fabray asked herself. She and her girlfriend, Rachel Berry were arguing about Rachel flirting with Finn Hudson and Quinn told Rachel that they were over. Now, sitting on her bed, Quinn places her hands on her head and sobs. She hears a knock on the door and walks over and opens the door and Santana Lopez and her girlfriend, Brittany Pierce, are standing there.

"Quinn, what happened?" Santana asked.

"Rachel and I broke up." Quinn said and tears are streaming down her face but she didn't want to stop them.

"You what? Q, what the hell were you thinking?" Santana asked.

"She keeps flirting with fucking Hudson right in front of my face."

"Were you guys out publicly?" Brittany asked.

Quinn looked at Brittany. "Of course we were. I love Rachel. She's the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don't want to lose her to anybody."

"Ooh. I know what song you should sing tomorrow in glee. San and I will be your back up singers."

"Oh, no. Hell no. I will not be a back up to Q." Brittany gave Santana her puppy dog look and Santana sighed.

"Fine. What song Brit?" Santana asked bitterly.

"We belong together. It's by-"

"Mariah Carey. Of course. That was the topic for this week's assignment. Thanks B." Quinn hugged Brittany. The following day, Quinn was pacing in front of the choir room door when Santana and Brittany caught up to her.

"Calm down, Q. Either she's going to run into your arms and apologize, or she's not. Either way, the decision's hers." Santana said and Brittany nodded. Quinn sighed and walked into the choir room but stopped in her tracks. She saw Rachel and Finn kissing. Quinn hung her head and walked past them and Rachel pulled away from Finn to looked at Quinn then faced forward again. Mr. Schue walked in with his usual enthusiasm.

"Okay, now-" Mr. Schue started to say but Quinn interrupted him.

"Mr. Schue? If it's okay, I would like to go first? Santana and Brittany are my back up singers."

"Of course. The floor is yours Quinn." Mr. Schue took a seat next to Artie and the Unholy Trinity got up. Quinn looked at Rachel then back at the group.

**Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah**

**I didn't mean it**  
**When I said I didn't love you, so**  
**I should have held on tight**  
**I never shoulda let you go**  
**I didn't know nothing**  
**I was stupid, I was foolish**  
**I was lying to myself**  
**I could not fathom that I would ever**  
**Be without your love**  
**Never imagined I'd be**  
**Sitting here beside myself**  
**Cause I didn't know you**  
**Cause I didn't know me**  
**But I thought I knew everything**  
**I never felt**

**The feeling that I'm feeling**  
**Now that I don't hear your voice**  
**Or have your touch and kiss your lips**  
**Cause I don't have a choice**  
**Oh, what I wouldn't give**  
**To have you lying by my side**  
**Right here, cause baby**

**When you left I lost a part of me**  
**It's still so hard to believe**  
**Come back baby, please**  
**Cause we belong together**

**Who else am I gon' lean on**  
**When times get rough**  
**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**  
**Till the sun comes up**  
**Who's gonna take your place**  
**There ain't nobody better**  
**Oh, baby baby, we belong together**

**I can't sleep at night**  
**When you are on my mind**  
**Bobby Womack's on the radio**  
**Saying to me**  
**"If you think you're lonely now"**  
**Wait a minute**  
**This is too deep (too deep)**  
**I gotta change the station**  
**So I turn the dial**  
**Trying to catch a break**  
**And then I hear Babyface**  
**I only think of you**  
**And it's breaking my heart**  
**I'm trying to keep it together**  
**But I'm falling apart**

**I'm feeling all out of my element**  
**I'm throwing things, crying**  
**Trying to figure out**  
**Where the hell I went wrong**  
**The pain reflected in this song**  
**It ain't even half of what**  
**I'm feeling inside**  
**I need you**  
**Need you back in my life, baby**

**When you left I lost a part of me**  
**It's still so hard to believe**  
**Come back baby, please**  
**Cause we belong together**

**Who else am I gon' lean on**  
**When times get rough**  
**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**  
**Till the sun comes up**  
**Who's gonna take your place**  
**There ain't nobody better**  
**Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby**

**When you left I lost a part of me**  
**It's still so hard to believe**  
**Come back baby, please**  
**Cause we belong together**

**Who am I gonna lean on**  
**When times get rough**  
**Who's gonna talk to me**  
**Till the sun comes up**  
**Who's gonna take your place**  
**There ain't nobody better**  
**Oh baby, baby**  
**We belong together**

Before Quinn could hear the reaction of the group or Rachel, Quinn ran out of the choir room and into the bathroom and locked herself in the handicap stall. About five minutes after being in the bathroom, she heard the door creak open and heard her name and her eyes went wide.

* * *

**Any guess about who was coming into the bathroom? Oh, and for those waiting for 'I Was Made For You' Rizzoli and Isles story, I almost have the chapter done. Just doing some last minute tweaking.**


End file.
